


Care

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Kissing, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Canon, Salec BROTP, Sick Character, Sickfic, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taking care, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: “You’re hot,” Simon says concerned, pulling back.“Thanks, babe,” Jace replies with a chuckle, tiredly wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist, he is literally sitting upright using Simon’s support.“No, Jace, you’re burning. You have a fever"Or: The one where Jace falls sick and Simon takes care of him[flufftober, Sick Partner]
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Care

To his right, Magnus sits on Alec’s lap, wrapped in Alec’s arms and wearing his jacket as they talk softly with each other in whispers. To his left, Clary and Izzy are laying down on the ground and looking up at the starless sky, just taking in the night, Izzy looks like she’s about to fall asleep.

They make him miss Jace, but of course Jace had to go on a patrol when it was supposed to be siblings-night. Well, technically it was kind of Simon’s fault because Jace had exchanged shifts with Underhill last weekend to go on a date with him, which was why Jace was taking Underhill’s shift today so he could go on a date with Lorenzo.

Sibling nights aren’t anything major, like family dinners or shopping dates. Whenever they are all free, they just go on the roof of the Institute and sit down there to talk and catch up with each other. It was something Izzy, Alec and Jace used to do whenever they were free, but then Clary, Magnus and Simon joined in. They all tried their best not to miss the small meet-ups because with the progress going on in the shadow world, they were all having extra missions every day and Alec and Magnus were constsntly gaining importance in the Clave, so they barely ever got the chance to spend time together.

“Missing your blonde, Sherwin?” Magnus asks, looking away from Alec and at Simon, noticing the little pout that the vampire has on his face.

“Aw, Si’s stuck fifth wheeling,” Izzy says tiredly and Clary chuckles, pulling Izzy closer to her.

“Jace’ll be here in a bit, Simon.” says Alec, “I keep telling you all to not exchange shifts.”

“You bribed me into exchanging shifts with you last month,” Simon replies, Alec had told him that he’ll come to see Simon’s next performance if Simon took his shift for the night. “And then you didn’t even come to my performance”

Alec rolls his eyes. “I did, Si. You just didn’t see me.”

“No you didn- wait,” Simon gaps suddenly, “Did you just call me ‘Si’?” he turns to look at Izzy and Clary, “You all heard that, right?”

“No, I didn’t.” Alec deadpans, making Magnus laugh in his lap.

“You said ‘I did, _Si’_ ,” Simon gives him a pout. “I knew you loved me. ”

Alec sighs, shaking his head as if to say ‘okay, whatever’, though they all know that he does care about Simon, no matter how much he denies it. Simon chuckles, going back to looking at the city lights blinking in the night in front of him, leg bumping up and down anxiously. 

He doesn’t want to come off as an overprotective-boyfriend, but he might be a little worried for Jace, like he always is whenever the blonde goes on patrol without him. He knows that Jace is one of the best shadowhunters ever and that he could end a demon in seconds, but that never seems to help Simon's nerves. It still worries him every time, but that’s between him and himself.

Then, there is the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs and Jace emerges from the entrance of the roof. They all turn to look at him, he is wearing his night clothes, indicating that he must have ended the patrol a few minutes ago, and his blonde - usually glossy and smooth - hair look rough and dirty. He is almost swaying on his feet, a weary look on his face.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jace says in a tired voice, making his way over to Simon.

Simon feels a wave of peace wash over him, his leg stops bumping. He gives Jace a genuine smile as Jace comes to him and presses a kiss on his head, whispering a soft ‘hey’. 

“Hi,” Simon replies as Jace sits besides him. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago,” Jace says, a weary smile on his face.

“You okay?” Alec frowns, watching Jace. “You’re tired. I can feel that you’re drained.” 

Jace waves a dismissive hand to answer Alec’s question. “Just found a few demons near the central park.” he says, leaning against Simon and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“A nest?” Clary whispers, Izzy seems to be asleep next to her, she herself looks like she’ll close her eyes and fall asleep any second. 

Jace shakes his head in refutation.

“Are you okay?” Simon asks softly, noticing how pale Jace looks, barely keeping his eyes open.

Jace ignores his question. “Did you miss me?” he asks instead.

Simon hums, “You know I did.”

Jace grins, leaning in to give him a kiss, lips catching his. It’s soft, a ‘hello, I missed you too’ kiss. In the corner of his eyes he could see Alec giving them a light huff before turning his attention back to his husband. Clary and Izzy are in a slumber already.

Simon first smiles when Jace’s lips meet his, but then frowns. He realizes that Jace’s temperature is high, he’s almost burning. There is a slightly foul taste in his mouth, his always moisturized lips are dry and chapped. 

“You’re hot,” Simon says concerned, pulling back.

“Thanks, babe,” Jace replies with a chuckle, tiredly wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist, he is literally sitting upright using Simon’s support.

“No, Jace, you’re burning. You have a fever,” Simon turns to press the back of his hand against Jace’s forehead and then his cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell me? Wait, were you sick all the way through the patrol? By the Angel you need to go to the--”

“Si,” Jace cuts him off, “It’s nothing.”

“You have a fever?” Alec asks from where he is sitting.

“Is everything okay? Do you need my help?” Magnus perks up. Shadowhunters don’t get sick often, it’s one of the perks of having angel blood. So it’s concerning when a nephilim falls sick. 

Simon cups Jace’s face in his hands, lifting it up to look into his eyes. “Magnus, come take a look."

Jace groans, grabbing Simon’s wrists and pulling his hands away. “I’m okay,” he says, gesturing for Magnus to keep on sitting. “It’s nothing, really. Some demon ichor got into my mouth--”

“Dude,” Alec immediately sits up, Magnus adjusting in his lap to get off him, “That could burn your throat.”

Simon makes a noise of disapproval, “You’re a dumbass, let’s get you to the-”

“Listen,” Jace grabs Simon before he could move, then coughs a little, before clearing his throat. “I went to the infirmary, Cat gave me a cooling potion. It was just a few drops of ichor…” he leans his head against Simon’s shoulder, “I’m- I’m fine.”

“You have a fever,” Simon repeats, standing and pulling Jace up with him. “Let’s go to bed, atleast” he waves Alec off and gestures to him to rest.

And well, Alec does because he trusts Simon enough to take care of his parabatai. 

Jace falls on the bed, planting his face in the pillows. Simon sighs, tugging a blanket over his shoulders. “And you said that you were fine.”

“I am.” Jace replies, voice muffled by the pillows, “Just a bit tired.”

When Simon comes up to slide inside the covers, beside him, Jace moves until his body is pressed against Simon’s and his face is buried in Simon’s neck. He’s still warm, but Simon’s ice cold skin helps with his temperature. 

Jace has a habit of snuggling close to Simon’s body during tired nights, seeking that affection. Sometimes, he even throws his leg over Simon’s hip to pull him close. He feels so touch starved, just wanting love and affection.

Simon smiles a little as Jace tangles their legs and clutches Simon’s tee to pull him impossibly close. The vampire slides one of his arms under Jace’s head and Jace pillows his bicep, Simon’s other hand cards through the hair on the back of Jace’s head.

Jace falls into a deep slumber pretty easily, Simon following him, his sleep is shifty and weak. 

During the middle of the night though, Simon wakes up to Jace shaking his shoulder. Simon, now with his instincts, immediately goes into full-fight-mode. “What? Are you okay?” 

Jace is sitting up on the bed, looking a little green. “I think I’m gonna--” and then Jace is jumping out of bed and rushing to the washroom, throwing the door open. 

Simon, worried, rushes after him. “Jace?” he peeks in from the open washroom door and finds Jace kneeling in front of the toilet, puking. He comes to kneel behind him, rubbing his back as Jace empties his guts in the toilet. 

“Ugh, Raziel.” Jace says, coming up for air before going back down. This was kind of expected to happen. Jace’s body, his angel blood, is rejecting the remnants of the demon ichor and is throwing them all out.

“Let it all out, babe.” says Simon, placing one of his hands on Jace’s shoulder.

When Jace is done, he groans and slumps back against Simon on the floor of the washroom. He feels dirty and icky, a taste in his mouth that he despises. Simon holds him close, caressing his head, waiting there on the floor and letting Jace calm down a bit.

“Come on now,” Simon brings one of Jace’s arms over his shoulders and picks him up. Jace is too drained out to even stand on his own.

Jace washes his mouth and splashes water on his face, blinking up at his reflection that stares back at him, pale and looking utterly disheveled.

Then, Simon takes him back to bed.

“I hate this,” Jace looks up at Simon as the vampire lays him down.

“I know you do,” Simon replies. “Which is why I keep telling you to take care on your missions but you _never_ listen to me.”

Jace just plants his face in the pillow again and waves a tired and dismissive hand around.

Simon shakes his head, seemingly done with his boyfriend as he sits down besides Jace’s head and caresses a lock of his hair. Jace shifts, coming closer to Simon and placing his cheek on Simon’s thigh, arms wrapping around his hips, lax.

“Stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Simon replies, leaning down to kiss the side of Jace’s head, carding his fingers through Jace’s hair, humming a soft tune of _À la claire fontaine._


End file.
